


Frequent Flyer

by mecabitchell



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mecabitchell/pseuds/mecabitchell
Summary: Beca Mitchell is a frequent flyer to the emergency room, where Chloe Beale happens to be the on-call nurse. "Perhaps their next date won't require Beca doing outrageous stunts just to have an excuse to come to the hospital."





	Frequent Flyer

An ambulance pulled up to the hospital. The lights were on but the sirens were off, signalling that it wasn't an emergency. Chloe runs out to meet the paramedics, assisting the on-call doctor for this late-night injury.

"Our girl is back, Avery. Severed skin from pelvis across the abdomen. Conscious, no other injuries." He pulled the gurney out, revealing a small girl with a big smile on her face and a large cut that stretched from her left hip and across her stomach, ending at nearly the other side of her body.

Doctor Avery laughed and gave the girl a high-five. "Mitchell, what are we going to do with you?"

Looking at how deep the cut was, and knowing how much blood was probably lost before the paramedics showed up, Chloe didn't think it'd be possible for there to be enough blood pumping through the small body for the girl to form a coherent sentence.

But she spoke anyways. "How about some frequent flyer miles for coming along so often? I think this whole hospital would be out of business without me." The girl noticed you standing and watching her, so she threw you a wink. "Who's the new girl?"

Doctor Avery looked over at you and smiled. "A transfer nurse from Atlanta. She's good. Max fell off our board so we picked up something even better."

"My name is Chloe. As fascinated as I am that you're even conscious with the amount of blood loss you've likely to have had, I want to get you stitched up. If that's okay with you, Doctor Avery." Chloe was very nervous. It was her first day at a new job and she didn't want to mess up, especially not with someone who most other employees seem to be familiar with.

"She's a tough one, Beale. Let's take her in and I'll stitch her up. Grab some AB-positive for a transfusion and get some color into this vampire." Doctor Avery began to push the girl inside and towards one of the beds.

"Jackson, you said she's good? Let her take this on her own. If she's going to be working here, she should get to know me better." The small girl looked over at you and smiled challengingly, daring you to take her case all on your own.

"Take it away, Beale. I'll grab the blood." Doctor Avery walked away, leaving the room to just the two girls.

"So, tell me how this happened. It's such a clean cut, how is this an accident?" Chloe asked as she began to clean the wound, removing the gauze the paramedics had so carelessly shoved in there.

"I got in a fight and the guy took his knife and dragged it across my body. I took the knife from my own stomach and threw it right at him. It was pretty incredible, really. If you saw how brave I was, you'd be swooning." The girl retorted, her story full of sarcasm.

"Swooning?" Chloe couldn't believe the girl in front of her. She'd been so focused on her wound, she didn't notice the dark blue eyes that were staring up at her.

"Yup. Swooning. I'm pretty amazing." Chloe smiled at the girl. She liked her. She was funny and it was a nice first case for her first day on the job. Maybe she won't have to try and transfer back if people like this were all around Seattle.

"Beca, right? Glad to see you're back in the hospital." Chloe chuckled as Beca was wheeled into the room again, only a month after her previous accident.

"Broken ankle this time, Beale. Fix me up so I can go break some more bones." Beca's nose crinkled as Chloe touched the sensitive joint.

She called for an orthopedic doctor to come in and place the bone back before Chloe did her job. " What'd you do this time?"

"Nothing too cool. Just backflipped off a moving bus and landed on this sucker the wrong way." Sarcasm again.

"Do you ever tell the truth about how you get hurt?" Chloe shook her head slightly at the girl who cried wolf.

"You'll have to know me more than just my medical records to get my story. How about dinner?"

Chloe chuckled and smiled at her patient. "As flattering as that is, I'm your doctor. I can't."

Beca pouted. "You're my nurse. Totally no rule against it."

Chloe couldn't help but like the forwardness of the girl in front of her. "Try again next time you're here. I have an ankle to heal for you."

Since Chloe's first day, seven months ago, Beca has been back to the hospital more frequently than ever before.

"Back again, I see." Chloe smirked as she looked at Beca's broken wrist. "This is like your fifteenth time here since I've been here."

"I couldn't stay away." Beca smiled at the redhead, noticing the small blush that crept up on her cheeks.

"What did you do this time?"

"Broke my wrist when I fell for you." Chloe looked up, anticipating a flirty wink to accompany Beca's story, but saw nothing except a shy smile.

"You really never tell the true story, do you?" Chloe subconsciously intertwined her fingers with Beca's, careful not to hurt the broken wrist more though.

"I broke this wrist falling off a ladder. But that doesn't mean what I said before was a lie." Beca felt confident in her little confession. Although she'd never been one for feelings, she would never deny herself the happiness of seeing that one redhead who'd saved and healed her multiple times.

"Come on, let's get you to x-ray." Chloe smiled and Beca smiled back.

Perhaps their next date won't require Beca doing outrageous stunts just to have an excuse to come to the hospital.


End file.
